


In the Name of Justice

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Theres character death but its not graphic or major or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Three words: Magical Girl Terezi"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Justice

“Justice powers… Activate!” 

The young troll becomes surrounded in a teal array of light, washing over her like water, transforming her regular black clothes to a frilly, but suitable for fighting, pastel teal dress with red and darker teal accents. A red sash wrapped around her unseeing eyes completes the Seer’s outfit. 

“This is last time you will stand before my court!” Terezi calls. As she does her blindfold expands and quickly wraps up her enemy. Pleased with her work, she smiles, running a hair through her now curled black hair. 

“The judge will flip a coin,” the teal blood says, producing a silver coin out an unseen pocket. “The outcome will condemn your fate.” She adds a small laugh. As if both herself and her enemy don’t already know the result of the coin flip.

Terezi flicks the coin in the air, it spins, hovers in the air for a moment and then tumbles back down to the legislator’s hand. 

She opens her palm, reviling a slashed out face and watches as the red sash holding the victim transforms into a noose. 

Once Terezi smells death she removes the noose from the fallen. All in a days work for this collaborating gallows director.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me I'm pretty cool)


End file.
